Sinking
by crowlover13
Summary: Demyx never wanted to be one of the thirteen, now he's forced to battle Sora and think his life over. A rewrite of the Demyx Vs Sora battle scene. Slight AxelDemyx if you squint [oneshot]


My first Kingdom hearts fanfiction, I'm not sure if Demyx and Axel are OOC, Demyx wasn't in the game much and I haven't finished it yet, though through AMV I know what happens with Axel...Anyway this is a rewrite of the Demyx battle scene so dont go saying 'omg that didn't happen'- I know it didn't other wise it wouldn't be a bloomin rewrite would it? Anyway enjoy, and please review

* * *

He stood in silent waiting, the melodramatic strum of the sitar echoing through his ears, numbing his senses and washing away his dread. He watched as the water reacted to the eerie puck of the strings, entranced by its endless dance, its graceful dips and twirls, all perfectly in time with the sedated music of his instrument. He shuffled uncomfortably under the weight of his heavy black cloak and laughed at his reflection in the water. The water splashed as he jumped into the puddle shattering the heart breaking image with ripples on the waters surface. He wasn't meant to be one of the thirteen, he was so different from the others. He didn't want to hurt people, he didn't believe in the goal, he just wanted to go home. After he played the last metronomic chord he took a scrap of paper out of his pocket and sighed. 

_Demyx,_

_Stop Sora at all costs. Do not fail us again_

_Xemnas_

Demyx swallowed hard and tossed the paper away. Oh he'd _try_ to stop them alright, just to see the look on their face's when he, Demyx, had completed the feat no one had ever accomplished before. Just thinking about it made him tremble inside. Yet another part of his trembled for another reason. Fear. He wasn't as proud or arrogant as the other members, he knew when he was beat, and he was beat. The second Sora, Donald and Goofy walked down those steps, his fate would be sealed at the end of the keyblade.

"I'm sorry your majesty!" Demyx heard the loud voice of the spiky haired keyblade welder before he landed a few feet away.

"Argh I don't have time for you!" Sora yelled grasping the keyblade tightly.

"Get out of our way!" Donald quaked pointing his purple staff at Demyx and ruffling his snowy white feathers.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that" Demyx said, before mumbling "Though I wish I could"

"Stop talking to yourself, you weirdo! I don't have time to waste on a weakling like you!" Sora cried angrily pointing his weapon in Demyx's direction. Demyx sighed and looked at Sora with sad eyes. Was there no one out there who cared, did no one pity him. Could no one speak to his without spewing a thousand insults and threats his way? He gritted his teeth and clutched his Sitar tightly.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to judge a book by its cover?" He grimaced, glaring at Sora with cold eyes pointing his gloved finger defiantly.

"Uh what's that Sora?" Goofy asked as Sora bent down to pick something up, grinning.

"Well Demyx, if that is you real name, I can judge you how ever I want. After all, what kind of villain has his order written down on paper?" Sora grinned and Donald almost doubled over in fits of uncontrollable laughter. Demyx frowned, the years of taunting and insults coming back to him. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and glared at Sora.

"I can't help it if they don't trust me!" he cried "What do you know about me!"

"Not much" Sora took a step forward "Only that if you don't get out of my way I'll destroy you! My friends need help!"

"Bring it on!" Demyx said holding his Sitar up to his chest, plucking the strings rapidly almost losing himself in the music as the water was summoned from the ground.

The water dove viciously at Sora who leapt instantly out the way. Demyx sent water toward Donald and sent him flying against the canyon wall, but too late, a violent spell of lightning stuck him suddenly. He howled in pain as the water reacted to the strong bolt of electricity, but he forced his fingers to continue strumming a haunting melody. The crystal water lashed at Sora like a whip, while large spheres of water burst piercing his spin with needle like jets of liquid. Yet no matter what he threw at Sora the keyblade retaliated and continued to strike with the magical sword. Demyx raised a wall of water to prevent the damaging blows and Sora cursed as he was forced into a corner. Donald and Goofy tried desperately yo help their friend but the relentless water swept them away.

"Who's weak now?!" Demyx cried coldly, from behind the liquid wall the only response was a flash of blinding light. Demyx fell backwards as Sora leapt forward in valour form. Even the wall of water was unable to stop him as the thrust the keyblade into Demyx's chest.

"You are" he whispered before pulling the blade out and turning away. "C'mon Donald, Goofy, Leon needs us", and with that they were gone. Demyx sunk to his knees clutching his chest. His Sitar dispersed into no more than a puddle of water, and even that disappeared.

He lay backwards, watching his dark essence fade from his body. His vision was blurred and he closed his emerald eyes, humming his favourite tune. 'I failed again…' he thought a lump forming in his throat he choked 'I'm unable to even cry…'

"Demyx!" A loud voice broke the tune of his soft humming and his opened his eyes to see a black bur. He blinked to reveal a red blur sitting onto of the black one and he forced himself to smile.

"Axel" he whispered, his voice fading

"I knew they shouldn't have sent you" Axel said sadly watching as Demyx struggled to speak

"I-it doesn't… matter. I-it was my t-time" he coughed barely able to lift his hand to cover his mouth.

"It was a death wish, he knew you couldn't do" Demyx managed to wave his hand in dismissal.

"Its n-no loss…I was nev-never able t-to…com-complete my true goal" he choked

"True goal?" Axel frowned, Demyx smiled faintly

"To re-return to Atlantica" Demyx sighed and looked up once more into Axel's painful face before being completely swallowed by darkness.

* * *

Demyx's eyes remained closed as he felt the cold engulf his body. A sense of instant transformation took over his body and he felt himself sinking, slipping away. 

"Goodbye buddy" he heard Axel whisper and his eyes opened in a flash. It stung at first when he felt the salty water enter his eyes. He continued to sink as he looked down to see a glittering blue tail in replace for his clumsy legs. He took a breath of air and trembled as he felt the icy water enter through his gills. He hadn't felt the water embrace his body like that in a long time and even though he knew he no longer had the strength to control his body he still tried, even as his essence swirled in dark purple clouds around him.

"No…" he whispered "it c-cant end now" he thrashed his tail but only sank deeper into waters murky depths "I-it can't be over" he held out his hand "I c-cant die y-"

Then there was only darkness…


End file.
